Siempre estare contigo
by chicajamonXD
Summary: Sakura está triste, sus amigos ya no estan con ella, pero cierto jounin peliplata le hara saber que siempre estará ahí, siempre.  kakasaku, especial de navidad


hola amigos, aqui estoy de vuelta con otra de mis historias kakasaku, espero que les guste tanto como a mi XD se basa en un doujin que vi en youtube titulado "yo estare contigo" de hay el titulo del fic, le agregue algunas cuantas cosillas XD pero nada que cambie drasticamente la historia, sin mas, los dejo, saludos XD

**

* * *

**

**siempre estare contigo**

**Navidad, una época en la que amigos y familiares se reúnen solo para pasarla bien, entre risas y regalos, comidas y canciones, historias y fuegos artificiales a media noche, sin contar las viejas tradiciones y las ramitas de muerdago que son evitadas por ciertos chicos y buscados por tontas niñas cursis con esperanza de encontrar a su príncipe azul, una época en que tanto niños como ancianos disfrutan al máximo, corriendo de un lado a otro, jugando en la nieve, o simplemente viéndola caer, mientras que la mente se llena de esos viejos, calidos y hermosas recuerdos de épocas pasadas… en fin****, un tiempo perfecto para todo y para todos… aunque quizás, solo quizás, no precisamente todos…**

**-navidad, hm, que aburrido – se quejaba cierta chica, con un llamativo, extravagante y poco usual color de cabello, mientras jugueteaba con el pequeño y delicado adorno en sus manos…**

**Sakura Haruno, ahora con sus 18 años de edad ya era todo una señorita, aunque para muchos ella seguía siendo esa pequeña niña frágil y risueña con frente de marquesina, que vivía todos los días de su vida con el sueño y le esperanza de algún día haber sido "la señora Uchiha"… Ahora vivía en una casa aparte de sus padres, demostrando así que tenia la capacidad de valerse por sí misma, que ya era toda una adulta madura y sensata, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer…**

**Estaba sentada en su cama, sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto algo, un ruido, llamo su atención…**

"**toc, toc"**

**-¿eh? – Dirigió su vista hacia la fuente del sonido, la ventana – me pareció haber escuchado algo – decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana y lentamente corría la cortina con una mano - ¿será acaso el gato del veci…? – no continuo, una vez abierta por completo la cortina, abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse frente a frente con una mascara ANBU de tigre – KIIIIAAAA – grito a todo pulmón con los pelos de punta, logro tranquilizarse un poco al reconocer al dueño de aquella mascara, no porque se la hubiese quitado, sino por esa característica cabellera plateada que ella tanto conocía… - Kakashi-sensei, pero que susto me ha dado – logro apenas decir entre jadeos, con una mano en el pecho y dedicándole una mirada recriminatoria**

**-hola, lo siento – saludaba el peliplata mientras por fin se dignaba a quitarse la mascara dejando solo ver su ojito feliz, andaba con su uniforme de ANBU, cosa que llamo la atención de la kunoichi, mas no dijo nada sobre el tema, sabia que en los días festivos como ese, muchos de los ninjas bajaban la guardia debido a las fiestas, quedando así expuestos a un posible ataque enemigo, por lo que Tsunade-sama organizaba pequeños grupos de vigilia que se dispersaban por toda la aldea, entre ellos… a su pervertido sensei… - ¿aun no vas a dormir? – pregunto notando que la chica no parecía haber estado durmiendo**

**-¿eh?**

**-ya es media noche – dijo señalando el reloj redondo y azul que guindaba de la pared, el cual marcaba las doce en punto – Sakura… - dijo llamando la atención de la chica nuevamente – pareces mas adulta ahora – la kunoichi no dijo nada, solo se quedo momentáneamente en estado de shock, antes de volver en sí y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a su viejo sensei**

**-¿y a que viene eso, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntaba mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre su cama y cruzaba los brazos alrededor de sus piernas**

**-pues… - decía mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo trasero y lo mantenía en su puño serrado – por esto – acerco su mano a la chica – feliz navidad Sakura, espero que te guste – abrió su mano dejando ver su obsequio**

**-¿un collar?**

**-si, es un collar dorado son una piedra preciosa – decía con una sonrisa tras la mascara – la piedra verde te protegerá cuando estés en peligro, significa madures, y te dará fuerzas para no sentirte sola, pero aun así es un poco feo por la forma de la piedra y… - decía sonriendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca torpemente, abrió los ojos y noto como Sakura estaba ahí, callada, sin decir ni hacer nada, cabizbaja, solo observando el collar en sus manos – claro que si no te gusta no importa – dijo con una gotita bajando por su sien, aun rascándose la nuca**

**-será mi tesoro – lo interrumpió de golpe, logrando así llamar su atención – es ****precioso – se llevo el puño serrado con el collar en él hasta la altura de su pecho y lo presiono fuerte contra sí, levanto la vista y sonrió tiernamente – muchas gracias – el copi-ninja solo le miro por un rato sin decir nada…**

**-je, te ves mejor cuando sonríes – decía al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de cabello de la chica tras su oreja**

**-eh sensei, no te burles de mi – decía cruzándose de brazos, mirando a otro lado y haciendo un tierno y gracioso puchero, siempre era lo mismo, era como un juego para ambos…. Desde que "ellos" dos se habían ido, y la habían dejado sola, esa era su manera de animarla… Kakashi recordó los viejos tiempos con un deje de tristeza, que no dejo notar, obviamente, pero luego lo pensó, si el estaba así… ¿Qué seria de ella entonces? Debía estar sufriendo mucho, mas porque una de "ellos" fue el chico a quien amo en "secreto" durante toda su vida, por el que lloro incontables noches después de su ida con Orochimaru, noches de llanto en las que él la tranquilizó, dedicándole palabras de aliento y fortaleza, en las que había tomado cierto… cariño hacia la kunoichi, un cariño mas que de compañeros, era… como si quisiera protegerla, no verla sufrir nunca mas, ni hacerla llorar por nada del mundo, le encantaba verla feliz, le gustaba su tierna sonrisa, le encantaba sentir esa extraña sensación en el estomago cada que la tenia cerca, extraña sensación si, pero que el sabia perfectamente a que se debía…**

**Una sonrisa apareció tras la mascara**

**-Sakura… - llamo apenas con un tenue hilo de voz, mientras veía desde la ventana, como la chica buscaba algo entre sus cosas, parecía ser importante, una vez encontrado el objeto Sakura lo tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y se acerco nuevamente a la ventana con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro**

**-Kakashi-sensei…**

**-aunque "ellos" no estén Sakura, yo…**

**-tome, feliz navidad – decía la chica, con una sonrisa, extendiéndole un pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel de bonitos colores…**

**-yo… siempre estaré contigo – finalizó su frase, mientras recibía con dulzura y cariño el regalo de la chica y le dedicaba también una tierna sonrisa – siempre… - y dicho esto, y aun con su mascara puesta, deposito un suave y calido beso en le frente de la chica, quien no izo mas que abrir los ojos con asombro, para luego cerrarlos lentamente y disfrutar del momento…**

**FIN**

aja, aja, diganme, ¿que les parecio? jejeje espero que les haya gustado XD

para los que esten interesados en el video del doujin es este:

.com/watch?v=q4jCDNjAjdc

gracias por leer y saludos ^_^


End file.
